


[Podfic] He Blinded Me With Library Science

by avcay, sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Harry Potter AU, M/M, New York City, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avcay/pseuds/avcay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of mklutz's 'He Blinded Me With Library Science'</p><p> </p><p>Stiles blinks. “Right, the reading room. Do you have your, uh ...library card?” he asks. He’s never been able to make that sound normal and not vaguely dirty when he actually means wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] He Blinded Me With Library Science

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Blinded Me With Library Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677354) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



Title: He Blinded Me With Library Science

Author: MKlutz  
Reader: SallySparrow017 & Avcay

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
Stiles blinks. “Right, the reading room. Do you have your, uh ...library card?” he asks. He’s never been able to make that sound normal and not vaguely dirty when he actually means wand.

 

Length: 00:34:14  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/He%20Blinded%20Me%20With%20Library%20Science.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the beginning is 'Past Lives', by Ke$ha. Because of course it is. 
> 
> Also including: outtakes from me and avcay realizing that we really, really cannot be in the same room while recording sex scenes. There were some pretty funny faces involved. 
> 
> Find us on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com) and [avcay](http://avcay.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks to [paraka]() for hosting!
> 
> EDIT: Whoops the link wasn't working for a second there but it should be fine now


End file.
